Forget Me Not
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: They survived, but others believe they're dead. Is it best to let the past lie buried, or dig up that old grave? AU, semi-canon, Rated T for mentions of blood and war.
1. Chapter 1

_**Based off of a Tumblr post based off of a Facebook comment. lol.**_

Kingsley stood quietly, a length of parchment on the table in front of him. They had been compiling a list of injured, dead and unaccounted for- but in the confusion, many people didn't know who had stayed to fight or evacuated.

He moved his quill to the list of the dead, writing another name he knew too well- _Fred Weasley_.

Scanning over the list of unaccounted, a name stood out- _Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_.

He'd go to Andromeda in person, he _had_ to. She had just lost her husband, and now her only child had vanished- that was something he had to tell her in person. He had been with Tonks when it happened, and she had seemingly just _vanished_. So it only felt right that he tell her mother that she was gone- and hopefully she'd be found. His eyes scanned the unaccounted list again- the shortest list by far- and another name stood out: _Remus Lupin_. Kingsley hoped Remus was simply injured, somewhere in the castle where no one had looked yet.

For Teddy to lose both parents, that just wouldn't be fair.

* * *

He wandered. His head hurt terribly- why was it bleeding? Why was his arm bleeding? What had happened?

He was near a town, he could only help someone could help him. He remembered flashes and screams and a man yelling. It was blurry, he couldn't see anything clearly, he couldn't recognise a face in his mind- nothing.

All was blank.

There was a deep ache in his bones that felt almost familiar, like a pain he should have known. He just couldn't remember what the nagging feeling was trying to tell him. He walked for a while, unsure of where he was going or how he got here or why he had a feeling he was supposed to be somewhere else.

He spotted a sign that became clearer as he approached.

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

Why did it seem familiar? Did he know this place?

Remus Lupin couldn't remember a single thing, but he remembered fear- and that's exactly what he was feeling.

* * *

"Do you..." Harry's voice trailed off for a second, before he cleared his throat. "Do you think maybe there _won't_ be a body? For either of them?''

Kingsley wiped a hand over his face. "I'm beginning to think there won't be. I just- how could it be possible?"

Harry sighed. "There was a fire, in the Room of Requirement. It shut itself up, that's why Crabbe has no body to bury- do you suppose there was a fire elsewhere?"

"Part of the Ravenclaw Tower was burning, but I don't recall many of us were near there. We'll have to search. If we can't find any sign of the unaccounted for, we'll have to list them as dead."

* * *

"Dear, are you alright?" A kind voice asked. She opened her eyes to see an older woman staring down at her.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Dufftown."

Tonks jumped up, startling the woman. "I shouldn't be here. I need to be-" She began walking, and then stopped. "Where am I supposed to be?"

"My dear, I don't know." The woman said. "But you look you've had a serious accident. Was it a car accident? Did you walk this far?"

"I- I don't know." Tonks said, panic rising in her.

The woman smiled. "Well, we can figure that out later. Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up and some clean clothes." She said, offering her hand to Tonks. "What's your name, dear?"

"I don't know." Tonks took her hand, allowing the woman to lead her out of the alleyway and towards a small shop.

"Well, I'm Agnes." The woman said with a smile. "We'll find you some help."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Based off of a Tumblr post based off of a Facebook comment. lol.**_

* * *

Remus was wandering. He wasn't sure where he was going, or where he was supposed to be, but he just felt like his feet were taking him somewhere. His eyes kept jumping to the run down, abandoned wreckage that had (possibly) once been a castle that stood quite a distance away from the town, and he couldn't figure out why.

A voice made him jump as he spun away from his thirteenth glance at the run down castle. "Remus? Remus Lupin?" The voice asked, closer than he had been expecting.

He found himself face to face with a kind looking woman. Something about her face seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Remus, why are you here? What's happening at the school? I heard it was over- everyone's been looking for you, you know-"

"Me?" Remus asked, his voice a little croaky. "I- who are you?"

The woman looked offended. "Bloody Hell, Remus, I've only known you for over two decades!" She said, and then sighed when no recognition crossed his face. "Rosmerta. You've been in my pub hundreds of times-"

"I- I have?" Remus asked, looking around. The town didn't seem familiar, but she did. Why?

"Remus, are you alright?" She asked, stepping closer to him to study his face. "What happened to you? Where's Nymphadora?"

"Who?" Remus asked, the name catching his attention.

"Your wife." Rosmerta prompted.

"I have a wife?" Remus asked. "Can you take me to her?"

"I just asked _you_ where she was. No one's seen her either. Why are you here and not at the school?"

"School?" Remus asked, frowning. What school?

Rosmerta pointed towards the rundown castle. "The school! The battle's over! Everyone's been wondering where you went! Remus-"

"I'm Remus?"

Rosmerta looked taken aback. "Uh, yes." She said. "Are you alright? Were you cursed? Where's your wand, anyway?"

"My wand?"

Rosmerta sighed. "Come on, love." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a pub. "Let's get you a drink at least, I'll let Harry and Kingsley know that I have you-"

"Who are Harry and Kingsley?" Remus asked dumbly and Rosmerta sighed louder.

"Doesn't even remember Harry Potter..." She muttered.

* * *

"Do you know where you're from, dear?" Agnes asked, setting a cup of tea in front of her on the table.

Tonks shook her head. "I can't remember-"

"Not even your own name?" Agnes asked. When Tonks shook her head, Agnes sighed. "Well, I can't keep calling you 'dear'. We'll find something to suit you."

* * *

It had been hours since the battle had ended for good, and still so much was left to be done. Students were being sent home with Portkeys, St Mungo's had sent Healers to care for the less injured, and those with more severe injuries were being taken to St Mungo's. Kingsley, Harry and a few other Order members that were still standing were gathered around what used to be the Hufflepuff table, the Marauder's Map spread in front of them. Unfortunately, there didn't appear to be many people left in corridors and those that were in the corridors were trying to restore some of the castle's walls and stairs and floors.

The table went fully silent as a non-corporeal Patronus appeared.

 ** _"I have a very confused Remus Lupin in my pub. Perhaps bring a Healer."_**

Kingsley and Harry exchanged a glance. Harry shoved the map towards Hermione and followed Kingsley towards the nearest Healer.

"We have just received word that one of our missing has appeared in Hogsmeade. She's requested a Healer, he seems confused.'' Kingsley explained. The Healer nodded and the three men Disapparated. The Anti-Apparition Wards were still down and McGonagall had made the decision not to reactivate them for a while, to allow them an easier option to move around the school.

The Cauterwauling Charm seemed to be gone, as when the three men appeared, it didn't get set off. They moved towards the Three Broomsticks where Rosmerta was standing in the door way.

"You've got Remus?" Kingsley asked her.

"I assume I do. He doesn't know his name, doesn't know where he is- apparently doesn't even know there was a battle. Can't get an answer out of him." Rosmerta explained, leading them inside.

Sitting at a table, staring intently at a glass of firewhiskey with a slight frown on his face, was Remus Lupin. Kingsley and Harry sank into chairs across from him, causing him to jump slightly and meet their gazes.

"Hello, Remus." Harry said quietly. Remus didn't look less confused at this. "I'm-"

"Harry." Remus said. "I met you in a forest."

Harry looked surprised. That had been years ago. Harry had been walking in the thinnest part of the Forbidden Forest and Remus showed up, asking why he had wandered so far from the school...

"Yes." Harry said. "We've met before, in a forest. You remembered that?"

"I just- I don't know- I looked at you and just thought of it." Remus said quietly.

"That's a very good sign." Kingsley said. "If it was a curse, maybe it's wearing off-" He looked at the Healer. "What should we do?"

The Healer sat in the chair beside Remus. "I'd suggest we- or I- take him into St Mungo's. Just for the night, so we can examine him. Maybe it's a curse that's wearing off, maybe it's an injury. We'll have to find out. Perhaps alert his family, and bring them in later. That may help."

Kingsley shifted uncomfortably. "He only has his father, but I don't know where to find him. Harry's his best friend's son, maybe he can come by later and bring Remus' son?"

"I have a son?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and you can see him later." The Healer said gently. "Will you come with me, Remus?"

Remus looked unsure, but Harry nodded and Remus seemingly relaxed. Remus could recognise Harry, but whether or not he _knew_ Harry was another question.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Based off of a Tumblr post based off of a Facebook comment. lol.**_

* * *

 ** _Bright lights filled his vision. He heard someone screaming- Dora, calling for him, perhaps? He turned, only to feel something pull at him. The screaming and the lights vanished, replaced by a terrible squeezing sensation and pain ripping through his head._**

 ** _He landed harshly on the cold ground, pushing himself to his feet. He was dizzy, blood dripping from his nose. "Dora!" He screamed, searching frantically for his wand. Where was he? This wasn't Hogwarts. The pain intensified and he stumbled._**

 ** _"Dora! Where are you?" He yelled, stumbling. He hit the ground on his knees, clutching a hand over his bleeding nose. Blood was dripping from somewhere else on his head, possibly the source of the pain. The world began fading around him, and he hit the ground again, the pain disappearing as darkness took over._**

Remus' eyes shot open, panic building in his chest. What had happened? Where was he? He felt a horrible pain in his chest with each breath, and heard someone's voice. Their hands were on his arms and he lashed out- he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Nymphadora! Where is she?" He found his own voice demanding as he fought against the hands. "Where's my wife?"

"Remus! It's okay!" A woman's voice was saying. "Harry, get a Healer! Remus, just calm down- you're okay-"

The feeling of panic only doubled when he focused on the woman holding his arms down. He was staring at Bellatrix Lestrange, and who was Harry? Surely not _his_ Harry, why would they be together? He shoved the woman away as he sat up, and she stumbled slightly as the door burst open and people in lime green robes appeared.

He caught a glimpse of Harry, _his_ Harry, pulling Bellatrix through the door as the two Healers forced horrible tasting potions down his throat.

* * *

Andromeda sunk into a chair in the corridor, trembling. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded wordlessly.

"The Healers warned us." Harry said quietly.

"I know. It was just-"

"Unexpected." Harry finished. "He was alright when they first brought him in-"

"Except for not remembering a thing." Andromeda interjected.

Harry nodded. "Well, that. But I didn't think the full moon would do this- I mean, he didn't even _transform-_ I never even thought for a minute it'd affect this."

Andromeda sighed. "But he asked for her. He must remember some, I- I've never seen anyone panic like that before."

The door opened and the Healer that had been handling the case, Healer McDonald, faced them. "We've given him a Dreamless Sleep Potion and a Calming Draught. He should be asleep in the next couple of minutes." He explained. "He kept asking for his wife- asking what had happened with battle. It seems he now remembers everything up to the Splinching, but nothing afterwards."

"So it's basically just reversed now?" Andromeda asked. "Will it always go back and forth like this?"

Healer McDonald sighed. "I don't know, Mrs Tonks. I've seen very few cases of internal Splinching and they've never survived- but he has. I imagine the feeling of the full moon may have triggered his memory, even if he didn't transform. If, when he Splinched, he lost his Lycanthropy- something in his head was affected, badly. And I'd like to find out if anything else was damaged. You said you found his wand?"

Harry nodded. "Both of the wands- his and To- Nymphadora's." Harry explained. He had, around Andromeda anyway, taken to making sure he called Tonks 'Nymphadora' after Andromeda had shared her distaste of her daughter's nickname.

"Can you bring it when you return tomorrow morning?" Healer McDonald asked. "I would like to put my theory to test as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Based off of a Tumblr post based off of a Facebook comment. lol.**_

* * *

"Remus, it's yours." Healer McDonald explained slowly as Remus stared at the wand.

"I know- I just-" Remus said, pausing. "It doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? How does it feel?" Harry asked, from his chair beside the bed. "Perhaps someone Disarmed you-"

"No, it feels- well, it feels like an ordinary stick to me." Remus explained, shifting against the pillows behind his back.

"Can you try a simple spell?" Healer McDonald asked.

"I- what?" Remus asked. "A simple spell?"

Healer McDonald reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch. He placed it on the end of the bed. "Try to levitate that." Healer McDonald instructed.

Remus frowned, but nodded anyway. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Nothing happened.

"Alright, try Lumos." Healer McDonald suggested.

" _Lumos_." Remus said, but still nothing happened. The watch hadn't moved and his wand didn't give off any light. Either the wand had no magic- or Remus had no magic.

* * *

Agnes patted her on the shoulder. "I've been enjoying your company, dear." She said gently. "And I do enjoy the help you've been giving me this past week- but-"

Tonks looked at her, eyes wide. "Did I do something?" She asked immediately. "If I upset you, Agnes-"

Agnes laughed. "No, no. Come, I want to show you something."

She led Tonks through the sitting room towards the kitchen. "I don't willingly admit this usually, but I think it's something we have in common." Agnes explained, heading to a drawer beside the sink. She opened it, pulling out a thin stick with intricate carvings. "I'll be in a lot of trouble if you're a Muggle, but-"

"A Muggle?" Tonks asked.

"Non-magic, dear." Agnes explained patiently. "There's a newspaper that I have delivered here, and I read something interesting a few days ago- _Accio_!" She said, pointing her wand past Tonks' shoulder. A newspaper flew from the table to Agnes' waiting hand, and Tonks' eyes widened.

"You just-" Tonks began. "That-"

"Was magic." Agnes said, setting the newspaper on the counter. She opened it, flipping a couple of pages. She finally turned the paper to face Tonks. "There was a fight about a week ago- the day you arrived. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

Tonks looked down at the page, covered in pictures of people who were missing. It was true, the woman looked a lot like her- but she had shorter and lighter hair.

"The hair is different." Agnes said, as if knowing what she was thinking. "I've written to the mother of this woman, she would know better than you or I."

* * *

Kingsley had been having a quiet morning _so far_. Things had slowly been calming down, and he had managed to actually sit at his new desk for more than five minutes without interruption. Until he heard some commotion outside of his door.

"I've been told no one's to interrupt Minister Shacklebolt unless it's extremely important-" Percy Weasley's voice was saying.

"Oh, Percy, let me see him!" Another, more agitated, voice was demanding. "He'll want to know this- and if you're keeping people away-"

Kingsley had made it to the office door and swung it open at this point. Andromeda and Percy were practically toe-to-toe, and Andromeda spotted him over Percy's shoulder. She shoved by Percy, who looked surprised by this.

"Oh, Kingsley!" Andromeda cried, brandishing a letter in her hand. She looked pale and thin- not that Kingsley blamed her, he supposed no one was looking very well right now. "Kingsley, she's _alive_!"

Kingsley felt startled. "Who?" He asked automatically and then realised. "Tonks? Tonks is alive?"

"Yes, _Nymphadora_ ' _s_ alive." Andromeda said, her face breaking into a grin. "Or- it may be her, but it sounds like her!"

"Where?" Kingsley asked. "Percy, tell everyone I've left to handle an emergency. Andromeda, let's cross a name off a list."

Andromeda and Kingsley rushed through the Ministry towards the atrium. Narrowly avoiding people who wanted to talk to the Minister, they Flooed to Andromeda's.

"Teddy's asleep upstairs." Andromeda explained. "Harry stayed the night, he told me to do what I had to. He's probably upstairs as well."

"Well, where are we going?" Kingsley asked urgently.

"Dufftown." Andromeda replied. "There's a witch named Agnes, she says she found Dora-"

"Dufftown is considerably farther than Hogsmeade." Kingsley commented. "Has she said anything about To- Dora's condition?"

"Nothing." Andromeda said. "But Kingsley, even if she's like Remus- she's _alive_."


End file.
